the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Backlight Bomb
Backlight Bomb is the 10th Server guild leader of Blossom Valley.Chapter 217 Appearance Personality Plot Volume 3: Golden Strategy Backlight Bomb leads four other Blossom Valley members to fight against Lord Grim and Steamed Bun Invasion.Chapter 217 Backlight Bomb fights wretchedly. He is suppressed by Steamed Bun. Backlight Bomb is weak at close-range, and he dies to Steamed Bun. Backlight Bomb supports Cold Night’s idea to stop actively hunting Lord Grim. Backlight Bomb mentions all of their previous efforts have failed miserably. He tells his fellow guild leaders to only group up if Lord Grim appears. With fellow guild leaders, Backlight Bomb agrees to passively hunt for Lord Grim. At Sin City, Backlight Bomb is shocked by the scene of Christmas thieves charging at the watch tower. Backlight Bomb stays and watches Lord Grim and Cleansing Mist fight the Christmas thieves.Volume 3 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend In a group chat with other guild leaders, Backlight Bomb is angry and reveals that his dungeon team died. Backlight Bomb reveals that Lord Grim ambushed a 10th Server Blossom Valley dungeon team at Thousand Waves Lake. Backlight Bomb suggests for Cold Night to go negotiate with Ye Xiu if Xu Boyuan does not want to negotiate. Backlight Bomb sees Cold Night’s message of ceding Thousand Waves Lake to Ye Xiu or paying up uncommon materials to Ye Xiu. Later, Backlight Bomb leaves the group chat.Volume 4 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Over a normal system announcement, Backlight Bomb sees Lord Grim return to the 10th Server.Chapter 521 Backlight Bomb learns that Ye Xiu is planning to steal the Aquamarine Knight from his spy. Backlight Bomb gets a message from Lonely Drink. Backlight Bomb joins up with the other Tenth Server guild leaders in a discussion group about dealing with Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Backlight Bomb speculates on what Lord Grim’s true motives are. Backlight Bomb learns from Hazy Mist that Guild Happy has been completely mobilized to the Western Desert.Chapter 523 Backlight Bomb sends out scouts to monitor Lord Grim, Soft Mist, Steamed Bun Invasion, and other skilled Guild Happy members. Backlight Bomb learns that Lord Grim’s alleged goal is the Setting Sun Hunter at Almarshan. Backlight Bomb and the other guild leaders agree to dispatch their elites troops to Almarshan and their regulars to Western Desert to cover all possibilities of Lord Grim’s alleged plans. With no Wild Boss spawns, Backlight Bomb waits through the morning and early afternoon before going to sleep. At 3:07 P.M., Backlight Bomb wakes up to learn that the Aquamarine Knight spawned in the Western Desert. Backlight Bomb orders his 100 troops in Western Desert to find the Aquamarine Knight. He orders his troops to engage the Guild Happy army. Backlight Bomb splits his troops in half to chase after the Guild Happy army and to occupy the Aquamarine Knight. He hears that the Wild Boss troops cannot hold the boss.Chapter 524 Backlight Bomb is surprised that they cannot contain the Aquamarine Knight. He realizes that his troops are mostly normal players, who have no experience in fighting Wild Bosses. Backlight Bomb watches the Aquamarine Knight and his knights slaughter Blossom Valley and other guilds’ forces. He realizes that Ye Xiu fooled the big guilds into putting their elites at Almarshan instead of the Western Desert.Chapter 525 Backlight Bomb hears from his spies that Ye Xiu successfully kills and secures the rare material drops from Aquamarine Knight.Chapter 527 Skills and Abilities Trivia References Category:Guild Category:10th Server Category:Spitfire Category:Hundred Blossoms